Difícil decisión
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Hermione está en una encrucijada. Quiere salvar a sus padres de la guerra, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Infinidad de escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo cuando se enteró de aquella orden del Ministerio. Los nacidos de muggles debían presentarse allí para constatar que en su familia, al menos una persona, cualquier antepasado, tenía dotes mágicas. Hermione no los tenía.

Aunque ella tampoco podría presentarse delante de aquella comisión si les tuviera. Iba a ir con su amigo Harry a buscar los horrocruxes restantes para destruirlos y tener una oportunidad para vencer de una vez por todas a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Pero todo ello, todos aquellos acontecimientos, la llevaban a la misma conclusión. Sus padres estaban en un incipiente peligro y ella no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

Siempre había sido una chica inteligente, pero aquella situación la desbordaba en sobremanera. No sabía qué era lo que podía hacer por proteger a sus progenitores, todos sus conocimientos no podían arrostrar lo que se venía encima.

Lo más fácil sería esconderlos en algún lugar, pero aquello no podría detener a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado si lo que él quería era encontrarlos. Simplemente aquello le retrasaría, pero no le impediría nada.

Tampoco sabía a quién acudir. Cada persona que conocía tenía sus propias preocupaciones de cara a la incipiente guerra que acababa de estallar. Todos tenían familias o amigos a los que proteger, ya fueran magos o muggles. Se sentía como en un horrible callejón sin salida, como si un sinnúmero de flashes la cegasen y no pudiera ver nada más allá de sus narices.

Los días pasaban rápidos y dolorosos, mientras ella aún no conseguía dar con la solución a su problema. Cada opción que se dibujaba en su cabeza se veía borrada rápidamente por un sinfín de contrariedades que la apuñalaban en lo más hondo se su ser. Empezaba a desesperarse. El tiempo jugaba en su contra y no veía salida posible.

Varias personas se ofrecieron a ayudarla. Querían acoger a sus padres en algunos escondites que tenían provistos para sí mismos, pero ella no quería ser un problema. Sabía que él trataría de encontrar a sus padres, porque sin duda, sabría que ella estaba con Harry. Demasiados años siendo inseparables en el colegio les delatarían de una manera inequívoca.

Si sus padres se escondieran en cualquier rincón del mundo mágico y eso hiciera que otros sufrieran por su culpa, jamás podría perdonárselo. Algo agitaría su interior como una bandada de pájaros furiosos.

Debía pensar más, mucho más, para poder llegar a una solución en la que ellos pudieran vivir felices y no causaran problemas para nadie más.


	2. Chapter 2

Poco a poco, como una desquiciante vía de suero deja caer su gota a gota, una idea fue tomando forma en la cabeza de Hermione. Era algo descabellada e infinitamente complicada de realizar, pero se veía con fuerzas para llevarla a cabo. De todas formas, el tiempo con el que contaba estaba llegando a su fin y ninguna otra cosa de las que había pensado terminaban de convencerla.

Modificar la memoria de sus padres, esa era su decisión. Sabía que era un tipo de magia absolutamente difícil, pero su espléndida capacidad para los sortilegios hacía que confiara en ella misma sin ningún tipo de reservas.

No se molestó en investigar si aquello que quería hacer era legal o no. Algo le decía que durante los meses venideros iba a quebrantar las leyes en no pocas ocasiones, y mientras que su familia se encontrase a salvo le importaba más bien poco.

Estudió detenidamente cada uno de los libros sobre el tema que poseía. Pasaba largas horas aislada en su habitación, sin apenas dormir, repasando cada detalle al milímetro. Le angustiaba encontrarse algunos inconvenientes, como por ejemplo, las duraciones de los hechizos. Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo les iba a llevar localizar todos y cada uno de los horrocruxes y, por supuesto, lo más complicado de todo, cuánto les iba a llevar derrotar a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Si es que conseguían llevar a cabo esa proeza.

No quería que ellos sufrieran si de pronto se levantaban un día sin recordar dónde estaban, sin saber dónde estaba su hija ni por qué se encontraban en un determinado lugar.

Al fin encontró un hechizo, más complicado si cabe que los demás, pero con resultados que durarían de por vida. Lo memorizó palabra por palabra y un día se decidió por fin a llevarlo a cabo. También había ideado una historia paralela para sus padres. Ellos de aquel día en adelante se llamarían Wendell y Monica Wilkins, una pareja sin hijos cuyo sueño siempre había sido ir a vivir a Australia.

Reunió a sus dos progenitores en el salón de su casa, pero decidió no contarles nada: ellos no lo comprenderían. Así que sin más dilación apuntó su varita hacia ellos y comenzó con los complicados hechizos, serena y confiada, concentrada y por una vez en varias semanas, aliviada.


End file.
